


Will You Love Me Tomorrow

by linoleumground



Category: Goliath (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoleumground/pseuds/linoleumground
Summary: Patty Solis-Papagian finds herself unexpectedly falling for Brittany Gold as they work in close quarters on the Borns Tech case.
Relationships: Patty Solis-Papagian/Brittany Gold
Kudos: 2





	1. Fade Into You

There’s a lot of things Patty didn’t expect when she started working for Billy. She didn’t expect him to be so insufferable, she didn’t expect to be left out of decisions, she most certainly didn’t expect his home and office to be a motel room, but the biggest surprise to her was his secretary, or whatever she was supposed to be. Brittany Gold seemed just fine, she was nice, she was a hard worker, and although she made some questionable decisions, she genuinely seemed to care about Billy and her job to some extent. When they first met Patty didn’t even give her much of a second thought. She knew her job was probably weird or illegal, by the way she and Billy addressed it when she asked. Of course she later learned Brittany was a sex worker. Patty was not the kind of person who made friends. She didn’t like hanging out with most people, especially not outside of work. She liked having her alone time, something her last two husbands criticized her for. ‘Too independent’ is what they would say. So she left them, showing them how ‘too independent’ she could be. Needless to say she was a little surprised when one day after work, as the two were leaving the Ocean Lodge, Brittany asked her if she wanted to go do something.  
“What do you mean do something?”  
Brittany shrugged.  
“I don’t know, something, food, movie, drive, I don’t really feel like going home yet,”  
Patty glanced over at her as the two walked down the steps to their cars.  
“You don’t, like, work tonight or something?”  
Brittany shook her head. The two stopped walking and faced each other in the parking lot.  
“No, that’s why I’m asking you if you wanna do something,”  
Patty sighed, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one leg. She considered her options. She could go home, order crappy take-out, and watch late night tv until she passed out on the sofa, or she could spend the evening with someone she had never had a real conversation with.  
“I’ll pass, sorry, I’ve got plans,”  
Brittany raised her eyebrows.  
“Plans? Oh yeah? What?”  
Patty was not expecting follow up questions, but she also wasn’t a liar.  
“Plans to go to my house and sit on my ass in my pyjamas,”  
Brittany had the hint of a smile on her lips.  
“Ok, so what if I joined you?”  
This was not a thought that had crossed Patty’s mind.  
“Oh… I mean, I guess you could, but I just- like, what would you do? You’d just like, sit with me? Like, what are we, teenagers? Are you gonna- would you stay over? Cuz I typically do this till I fall asleep, I mean, and that would be weird if you just, like… left,”  
Brittany let out a small laugh.  
“Have you never spent time with a friend before? Is this the first time anyone has offered to hang out with you?”  
Patty’s eyes narrowed.  
“No… it’s the first time I’ve considered agreeing to hang out though, but now I’m not so sure,”  
Brittany’s mouth fell open a little.  
“I was just kidding, but are you- are you serious you’ve never, like, hung out with a friend before?”  
“Ok, well, probably when I was like 10 or something I don’t fucking know!”  
Brittany shook her head in disbelief.  
“Oh then it’s settled, I’m coming over”  
“Uh, I don’t think that’s for you to decide,”  
“Mmm, but it is, and I’m deciding,”  
“You don’t even know where I live,”  
“I’ll follow you,”  
“That’s stalking, that’s a crime,”  
“So is prostitution,”  
Patty shut her mouth and reopened it a few times to argue, but part of her had already decided she kind of wanted this.  
“Fine! Fine. You can follow me home like a little creep and we can order food, or whatever, are you happy?”  
A grin spread across Brittany’s face.  
“Absolutely I am.”

The whole drive home Patty kept glancing in her rearview mirror, making sure Brittany’s car was still tailing her, as though she might suddenly decide she no longer wanted to do this and just drove away. She also couldn’t stop thinking about the cleanliness of her apartment. She was pretty sure she had tidied up fairly recently, but she did live on her own, and that sometimes resulted in her half-assing any kind of maintenance. She didn’t know why she cared about what Brittany would think about a semi-messy apartment. Generally speaking she made it a rule not to give a shit and a half about the opinions of others. Still lost in thought, and still checking her rearview, she pulled into the parking lot for her building. She parked in her neighbour’s spot, since he was out of town, and let Brittany take hers. The two got out of their cars and Brittany strolled over to Patty.  
Patty led Brittany into the building, taking the elevator up to her floor. Her nerves had not settled since the car ride, and she thought she could feel her hands shaking as she unlocked the door and walked in, Brittany following close behind.  
“Nice place,”  
Patty scoffed.  
“Yeah, no, it’s alright I guess,”  
Brittany walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, making herself at home pretty quickly. Patty dropped her bag on the kitchen table and took off her blazer.  
“I’m gonna get clothes that aren’t these, do you want me to grab you something? A complete shirt maybe?”  
Brittany threw her head back and laughed.  
“Yeah, anything’ll do,”  
Patty nodded and retreated to her bedroom. She changed into a t-shirt and some sweatpants and tied her hair back into a ponytail. She pushed back the strands that were too short with a headband and grabbed a make-up wipe from the packet on her dresser, scrubbing until she felt clean. Finally, she grabbed a sweater and some shorts from the back of her closet. She never wore them anymore. Some time during her second marriage they stopped fitting, but Brittany was built like a popsicle stick, so she figured it would be fine. She made her way back to the living room and tossed the pyjamas to Brittany before turning to a cabinet in the kitchen to grab her take-out menus.  
“You can borrow my room to change if you want, or the bathroom, doesn’t really matter,”  
She pulled the menus out from beside the glasses and shut the cabinet door, when she turned around Brittany was in the middle of changing in the living room. Patty shut her eyes quickly.  
“Whoa! What the fuck are you doing? I _just_ said you could use my room!”  
She couldn’t see Brittany’s reaction as she turned back the other way and opened her eyes again, focusing her gaze on the menus in her hand.  
“Oh, it doesn’t matter, I’ve had much grosser people see me with way less clothes on- oh my God would you turn around? I’m dressed, alright? The clothes are on, you can stop being a baby.”  
Patty rolled her eyes as she turned back to face Brittany. Her hunch was right, the clothes fit her perfectly, as if they were just waiting for her to come pick them up.  
“I’m not being a baby, I don’t like seeing people naked, alright? Not everyone is at your level of comfort,”  
Brittany crossed her arms and stared at her.  
“Fine, alright, I’m sorry, I promise you will never see me naked again,”  
Patty nodded.  
“Yeah, alright, thank you,” She held up the menus. “So what are we feeling tonight? Pizza? Chinese? Mexican?”  
Brittany crossed the room excitedly. She had a little bounce in her step that would usually annoy the living hell out of Patty. Instead, she caught herself finding it sweet. Brittany grabbed the menus from her hand and leaned back against the counter, her feet crossed in front of her. Patty watched her as she looked through them carefully, checking all the options like this was the most important decision she’d ever made in her life.  
Patty caught herself staring and quickly walked over to the table, fishing her phone out of her purse.  
“Today would be nice,”  
Brittany picked out a pamphlet and looked at it one last time before nodding with certainty. She lifted it triumphantly.  
“Chinese,”  
Patty was hoping that’s what she would choose, but since she was the guest she decided to give her the chance to make her own decision. Patty called the Chinese place, which was pathetically in her favourite contacts. She paced the kitchen as she ordered some spring rolls and general tso for herself. She stopped and positioned herself next to Brittany, leaning against the counter and holding the menu out so she could point to what she wanted, which happened to be chicken chow mein. She hung up after placing the order and opened the cabinet to put the menus back in their spot.  
Brittany turned sideways, still leaning against the counter with her hip, but now facing Patty.  
“You forgot to give them your address,”  
Patty placed the menus next to the glasses.  
“No I did not,”  
Brittany furrowed her brows.  
“Yeah, you did. You just gave your first name when you called and then you ordered. No address,”  
Patty shut the cabinet and sighed.  
“Are you really going to make me admit to you out loud that I order from this place so much that they’re on a first name basis with me and know where I live? Is that what you needed to hear?”  
Brittany’s expression filled with glee.  
“Oh my God… that’s… oh man I love learning about you,”  
Patty made a weak attempt at suppressing her smile.  
“Oh, I’m sure you do.”

The two sat at opposite ends of the couch as Full House reruns played on the TV. Their food arrived and they ate, only breaking the silence to comment on the show. Usually they were sarcastic or cynical remarks about inaccuracy from Patty’s end, but when Brittany made a passing comment about wishing she had had a family as supportive as the fictional one in the show, Patty kept her comments to herself and did her best to appreciate it in the way Brittany seemed to. At around two in the morning Patty turned her head towards Brittany to comment on the fashion of the 80s and saw that she had fallen asleep. She was curled up in the corner of the couch, her head drooping to the side in a way that would definitely leave her neck in pain in the morning. Patty moved quietly, throwing out their takeout boxes and shutting off the kitchen light. She looked at Brittany’s crooked neck and sighed. She couldn’t leave her like that all night. She carefully put one arm around the girl’s shoulders and the other underneath her knees, like her mother used to do to transport her from the car to her room when she’d fall asleep on the way home from family gatherings that went late. She slowly moved Brittany down the couch so she was in more of a stretched out position, placing her head carefully on the couch cushion. She went to her room and retrieved one of her many pillows and a blanket. When she returned to the living room she placed the pillow gently under Brittany’s head and put the blanket on top of her as best as she could. Finally, she turned off the tv, leaving her in the dark. She stood for a moment, waiting for her eyes to adjust and looked down at the sleeping Brittany one more time before retreating back to her room for the night. Something about watching another person sleep felt weirdly humanizing. Brittany could no longer just be Billy’s secretive employee that Patty sometimes interacted with. She was Brittany Gold, a regular human being, and she was asleep on Patty’s couch. Despite the late hour Patty was fairly sure she laid in bed and stared at her ceiling for at least an hour before finally drifting off to sleep. 

Patty woke up around ten in the morning, and for a brief moment thought she had dreamt the events of the night before until she heard movement coming from what she assumed was the kitchen. Cabinet doors were being open and shut, a pan clattered on the floor, followed by the muffled sound of Brittany cursing. Patty heard the faint sound of her friend walking as quietly yet quickly as she could towards her room. The door was slightly ajar, and without moving, Patty shifted her eyes to the crack where Brittany was peaking in, holding the pan she had apparently picked up to her chest.  
“Aw fuck, you’re awake,”  
Patty’s eyes drifted back up to her ceiling.  
“Not exactly the greeting I was hoping for,”  
Brittany pushed the door open so she could see her a little better.  
“No! Oh my God no I- I did not mean it like that, it’s just, I wanted to surprise you with breakfast, as a sort of thank you, but I didn’t really know where anything was and then I knocked the stupid pan off the counter and now I woke you up and the surprise is ruined,”  
A smile danced across Patty’s lips, she was infinitely less annoyed than she was moments ago when she figured Brittany was just being nosy or something.  
“Well… don’t go feeling too bad. I was already awake when you dropped the pan, just getting the energy to get out of bed,”  
Brittany breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Ok. Ok, that’s good… well… now that the cat’s out of the bag, how do you take your eggs?”  
Patty laughed, somewhat in disbelief that all of this was happening. She hadn’t had a proper friend since primary school, even her husbands had never made her breakfast from what she could remember. Then again she never made them breakfast either, which is why Brittany doing so pretty much unprompted came as a pleasant surprise to Patty.  
“Over easy.”  
Brittany nodded and repeated the light-footed run she had done to Patty’s room back to the kitchen. Patty tossed the sheets off of her and slowly pushed herself to a seated position, turning so her legs were hanging off the bed. About seven bones cracked in the process. One of her pant legs had been pushed up her calf throughout the night and her hair was a rat’s nest since she hadn’t washed out her hairspray the night before. The idea of showering with someone else in the house was strange, but she wasn’t about to show up to Billy’s looking or smelling like this. She walked to the bathroom, the sounds of Brittany cooking, or at least trying to find things so she could begin cooking, made Patty smile to herself. 

After a speedy shower and her usual morning routine, however at a much faster pace than usual, Patty entered the kitchen where Brittany had set up the table as best as she could, with their two plates laid out. She had also changed back into her regular clothes, although they were the same ones from the day before. The pyjamas were folded neatly and placed on the backrest of the couch. Patty looked at them for a moment and tried her best to sound nonchalant, like she could care less about Brittany’s answer.  
“You can keep those if you want, they haven’t fit me in years I’ve been meaning to get rid of them,”  
She slid into her seat as Brittany sat across from her, a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast in front of her. Patty was of the opinion that scrambled eggs were incredibly juvenile, but she wasn’t about to criticize the woman who had just made her breakfast. Brittany glanced between Patty and the clothes, trying to read her face.  
“Seriously?”  
Patty shrugged as she began eating.  
“Yeah, I mean, I assume the Gap isn’t exactly your go-to place to shop, but they’re just pyjamas, or I guess you could wear the sweater whenever. If it’s cold out or something,”  
Brittany smiled to herself. Patty seemed to be fixated intently on her plate.  
“Thanks, yeah… I’ll keep ‘em,”  
Patty nodded and picked up a piece of bacon. She looked at it. Anything to avoid eye contact.  
“Cool.”

The two arrived at Ocean Lodge around noon, which was technically an hour later than they were meant to. Billy wasn’t exactly a stickler when it came to time, though. They walked in silence up the stairs and in through the door to his motel room, which was horrifyingly never locked. He was sitting at his desk, Marva at hers. Billy glanced up at the two before dropping his eyes back to his papers.  
“Thought you weren’t working last night Brittany,” he remarked.  
Brittany looked down at her clothes.  
“Oh, I wasn’t, I just stayed over at Patty’s,”  
This had caught the full attention of both Billy and Marva, who were both now staring at Patty.  
“She stayed over at your place?” Billy looked genuinely surprised.  
“Yeah,”  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been to your apartment and we talk to each other damn near everyday,”  
“Okay, literally why does it fucking matter? Why is this a big deal? Am I not allowed to have friends besides you, Billy? Would you like to come have a slumber party? We can paint each other's nails and talk about boys! Is that what you want?”  
Billy scoffed.  
“Alright honey, no need to get defensive,”  
Marva opened her mouth to speak.  
“Nope! No more questions. Topic over. Time for work.”  
Patty glanced over at Brittany, who seemed to be fighting back a smile, which in turn made the lawyer soften, the hint of her own smile at the corners of her mouth.


	2. Wicked Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patty and Brittany find comfort in each other after shitty experiences.

It had been a few stressful days since Brittany had spent the night. Patty was on the verge of a breakdown every second, and Billy, the world’s most stubborn lawyer, was not making things any easier for her. She was sitting on the bench outside of Billy’s room smoking with shaking hands. She heard the crunch of tires below and stood up quickly, walking to the railing. She had assumed it was Billy finally showing up. Instead, Brittany’s car was in the parking lot, engine still running. She was sitting with both hands on the wheel, as if she wasn’t sure if she should actually leave the car. She hadn’t seemed to notice Patty watching her from the balcony. Patty sighed and put her cigarette out on the banister. She turned and grabbed her purse off the bench before heading down the stairs and over to Brittany’s car, knocking on the passenger side window. Brittany’s head whipped around quickly only to see Patty’s face looking at her, emotionless. A wave of relief washed over her. She unlocked the car doors.  
“Do you wanna go get a fucking drink or something?”  
Patty dropped down into the passenger seat, slamming the door shut behind her.  
“I mean… it’s like 11:00am…”  
Patty stared at Brittany blankly.  
“I fail to see your point,”  
Brittany raised her eyebrows at her, waiting for an elaboration. When she realized Patty wasn’t going to say anything else she sighed and pulled out of the parking lot. She drove in an uncomfortable silence.  
“Where do you want to go? Don’t know a lot of places that are serving alcohol right now,”  
Patty shrugged.  
“I don’t know, just-” she sighed, “we can just go to my place, if you don’t mind, I’ve got booze there,”  
Brittany nodded and changed direction.  
“Why didn’t you just go home by yourself then?”  
Patty propped up her elbow on the door, leaning her head into her hand.  
“Because drinking with someone else at 11:00am is slightly less pathetic than doing it on your own. Besides you look like you could use a pick-me-up too,”  
Brittany laughed.  
“Yeah, well, alcohol isn’t generally my go-to for that,”  
Patty looked out the window, her sunglasses still on. If she tried hard enough she could sometimes pretend Brittany wasn’t a hooker… or a coke addict.  
“Yeah, well, I have my vices and all but, I’m not gonna do… what you do, so you’re gonna have to settle,”  
Brittany smiled.  
“Yeah, I can settle, no worries,” she paused. “You could, though, do what I do, sex work,”  
Patty couldn’t help but smile.  
“Yeah? You think?”  
“Oh yeah, and you’d get some high rollers too. Your whole attitude and vibe, people would pay big money for it. Not to mention your body is kind of insane,”  
Patty laughed, but really she hoped Brittany wouldn’t notice how red her face had just become.  
“Yeah, well, their loss I guess.”

Patty wasted no time opening her liquor cabinet, instructing Brittany to get some glasses from another cupboard. She brought over a few bottles to where Brittany had set up on the counter.  
“What’ll it be?”  
Brittany looked at the options. Seemed like Patty was more of a hard liquor person rather than a casual beer or wine drinker.  
“Um, how about whiskey?”  
Patty grinned.  
“Excellent choice, start pouring,”  
She grabbed the rum and vodka and put them back in the cabinet as Brittany got their drinks ready. Patty walked back excitedly, grabbing her glass and clinking it to Brittany’s before knocking it back quickly. She slammed the glass back down and began to pour another. Brittany stared at her in awe. She finished her drink, trying to keep up with Patty, and poured her second one. They drank these a bit slower, giving them time to move to the sofa.  
“I’ve been told I’m a lightweight,”  
Patty finally kicked off her shoes. She was too eager to get drinking to do anything but drop her bag directly at the door. She tucked her feet underneath her, readjusting on her end of the couch. Brittany watched her shifting and sipped at her whiskey.  
“Well, that clearly will mix well with the speed at which you drank,”  
Patty giggled.  
“Oh fuck off, I’ll be fine,”  
Brittany raised her eyebrows in a way that told Patty she didn’t believe her.  
“As long as you don’t throw up we’ll be okay,”  
Patty resisted the urge to groan.  
“Yeah, alright,”  
The two sipped their drinks. Brittany looked at the side of Patty’s face as she drank.  
“So… why did you need a drink anyways? And why were you at Billy’s, pretty sure we didn’t have any meetings today,”  
Patty shrugged.  
“Something happened that shook me up, Billy is one of the closest things I have to a friend, I guess, just wanted to talk to him. What about you? Why were you there?”  
Brittany stared into her glass.  
“Kind of a similar situation,”  
Patty nodded slowly.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?”  
Brittany scoffed lightly.  
“You have your own things to worry about, don’t need to burden you,”  
Patty rolled her eyes. She shifted position again so she could sit closer to Brittany. She placed a hand on her shoulder. Brittany felt her stomach flip for some reason.  
“I need you to shut up, because you’re not a burden. Besides we can do, like, a trade-off, you tell me what happened with you and I tell you what happened with me and then we’re both talking,”  
Brittany chuckled.  
“You really are a lightweight,”  
Patty shoved her playfully.  
“Fuck you,”  
Brittany looked her in the eyes for a moment, she looked down at the remainder of her drink and knocked back what was left.  
“Just a really shitty job. The guy was a real creep, he said he wasn’t satisfied and wanted his money back. Of course we already had sex, so I wasn’t going to do that, he pulled a gun, had to give it back if I wanted to, like, live. I needed that money for rent and I was just. Shaken up, I guess, wanted to talk to someone who generally made me feel safe,”  
Patty looked at Brittany with sadness in her eyes. She always wondered how Brittany hit this point in her life.   
“I’m sorry, Brittany. Really, I am, that sounds horrible.”  
Brittany shrugged.  
“So, what about you?”  
“Oh man, mine is nothing compared to yours, but I promised, so…” she took a breath, “I mean, you know I’ve been married, and my last husband, whatever it was mostly mutual we’re still on decent terms, I still spend time with his family for fuck’s sake, but… well my first husband. He was. He was a lot older than I was, at the time. And he- he wasn’t a good guy. And I left him, it took everything in me, and I was _really_ dependent on him because I was this stupid 21 year old kid and he was this rich 53 year old who wanted a trophy wife. When you’re 21 the idea of not working and just having everything paid for you sounds great, y’know? Until the guy paying for those things keeps manipulating and, um, y’know, whatever. And he’d cheat on me a bunch too, so I had to get out. Anyways! I’m over-sharing like crazy. I guess I just wanted to give you a backstory to explain that- well basically I got a call today. The old man fucking died. 63 years old. Cancer, I think. Which, thank God, cuz he was a monster, but I had worked really hard on blocking that whole part of my life out and that call just. Everything came flooding back. I don’t even know why they called me. I feel like he asked his current wife to, just to fuck with me or something. Doesn’t matter. I guess that’s why I needed to see someone. Or whatever. I don’t like thinking about it. My mom said I should see a therapist, but, like, fuck that right? That shit is so fucking expensive, and whatever. Who cares if I can’t have a normal relationship anymore? They’re overrated anyways. I’m very happy living like this. Alone, or whatever,”  
Brittany kept her eyes focused intently on Patty the whole time she spoke. She seemed to be looking everywhere but at Brittany. For the first time since they met Brittany saw Patty as more than just the sarcastic lawyer who happened to rope Billy into this case. And she had been through things that, to an extent, Brittany could relate to. She placed a hand on Patty’s thigh, comfortingly. Patty finally met her gaze. Brittany could see that there were tears welling. Maybe that was why Patty didn’t want to look at her. As she blinked, one of those tears escaped, slipping down her cheek. Patty scoffed and quickly raised her hand to her face, wiping it away.  
“Fuck off, this is so fucking embarrassing,”  
She dropped her gaze down to Brittany’s hand. It finally seemed to register that they were sharing this touch. Patty lifted her eyes back up to Brittany’s. They hadn’t seemed to move, like they were searching for something specific in every inch of Patty’s face, a sign, or an answer.   
“Are you-”  
Patty was cut off abruptly by Brittany’s mouth pressing against hers. Her initial shock caused her to freeze, but as Brittany began to pull away, afraid she had done something wrong, Patty knew she didn’t want this to end just yet. She lifted her hand to the back of her neck and pulled her in again, her other hand wrapping around her waist. Brittany’s grip on Patty’s thigh tightened before letting go. Patty fell back into the couch, still in their embrace. Brittany had her arms on either side of Patty. She wrapped one arm around her, between her back and the couch, closing any gap between them. Her other hand found the edge of Patty’s skirt.

Patty looked at Brittany, who had fallen asleep in her arms. The two were crammed on her couch, their bare legs tangled together. Patty rested her chin gently on her head, pulling her in even closer. She was still in shock over what had happened a few hours ago. She knew how she had begun to feel about Brittany, but she never dreamed her feelings would be reciprocated, let alone that they’d be having sex on her couch four days after having their first real interaction. As comfortable as she was, and as much as she did not want to wake up Brittany, she was half-naked and very cold. She kissed the top of her head and shook her gently. Brittany shifted and slowly opened her eyes, tilting her head upward slightly to look Patty in the eyes. She grinned.  
“Hi,”  
“Hey,”  
“How are you?”  
“Pretty good,”  
“Only pretty good?”  
Patty laughed  
“I’d be great, except I’m freezing,”  
Brittany looked down at their bodies.  
“Makes sense,”  
She sighed dramatically as she let go of Patty, standing up and stretching before picking her clothes up off the floor. Patty sat up, watching her move around the room with a smile before grabbing her own things. She put on her bra and began buttoning her blouse.  
“Do you want to stay over for dinner?’  
Brittany hopped up and down, tugging her tight jeans up.   
“I work tonight,”  
Patty’s face fell, she tried to hide it by occupying herself with the zipper on her skirt.  
“Oh…”  
Brittany looked over at her, fully dressed now.  
“Oh. I mean. I still have rent to pay, especially with what happened last night, and they don’t, like, mean anything,”  
Patty waved her hand dismissively.  
“No, I get it, no worries, I can’t expect you to just. Stop working, I’m still working! I do paperwork, you have sex with other people, same thing,”  
Brittany crossed her arms.  
“Are you seriously doing this right now? It’s my only source of income. Billy isn’t exactly paying me an hourly rate for this secretary bullshit,”  
Patty scoffed as she pulled on her shoes.  
“So get a fucking job at Burger King, I don’t know,”  
Brittany’s eyes widened.  
“Oh my God. Oh my God I cannot do this right now,”  
She stormed over to the kitchen table and grabbed her purse.  
“Brittany? Oh my fucking- would you relax? I’m sorry, okay. Sorry I don’t like the idea of the person I- I don’t know whatever this is. I just don’t like the idea of you going off and having sex with weird, creepy, dangerous men for money,”  
Brittany slipped on her shoes at the door.  
“Well I’m not stopping, so. Call me when you get over it,”  
She slammed the door behind her as she left.  
“Brittany! Brittany you’re my fucking ride!” She ran to the door and swung it open, stepping into the hall. “I don’t have my car!”  
Brittany had already disappeared around a corner.  
“Jesus fucking Christ,”  
Patty retreated back into her apartment, slamming the door shut.  
“Fuck!”  
She grabbed her cell phone out of her purse, still sitting by the door, and searched for Billy’s contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i usually don't update this fast but these chapters are fairly short and they're all i can think about right now. thank you to anyone who's reading! and thank you to the amazing mya for hyping this fic up despite having little to no context on the characters.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this fanbase isn't huge, and there's probably no demand for fic for this show or these characters, but i'm going to write it anyways, for myself if anything. enjoy.
> 
> side note: even though they don't watch goliath I still owe all my fics to mya because i probably never would've started writing them without her.


End file.
